


i'll come to you as the sun

by cherrykirsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cynicism, End of the World, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Just Wants Him To Shut Up, Last Day On Earth, Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Apocalypse, Sarcasm, Shouyou's been Bitten, Shut Up Kiss, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykirsch/pseuds/cherrykirsch
Summary: Three major things have happened since they discovered the zombie hoard;1. They have been split up from the rest of their group2. Hinata got bit because he was trying to be stupidly heroic3. And, Kageyama has holed them up in the nearest house that is now swarmed with every zombie in a mile radius.So, to put in lightly-- they're fucked.





	i'll come to you as the sun

Kageyama places the last chair against the door and steps back to admire his make-shift barricade, scowling at the ceiling above him as he hears Shouyou's noisy (always so damn noisy) footsteps pattering back and forth across the floor above him.

If Shouyou wasn't already going to die; Kageyama would have strangled him already.

It had all been pretty simple really. An easy plan. A good plan. _His_ plan. He and Shouyou were meant to loot the pharmacy while Daichi and Suga looked around for any cans they could find, and even then they were just there to find Yachi's anti-histamine tablets. Not prescription, but they'd do, especially if they didn't want her attracting zombies every time she walked outside in the summer; it wasn't her fault, and Kageyama tried really hard not to snap when she sneezed fifty times in one minute, it also didn't do anyone any favours that she looked like she was on the brink crying 24/7 with watery, red, puffy eyes. He wanted Yachi to go back to normal again.  
But _Shouyou_ fucked that up; triggered an alarm and drew every zombie to their position, leaving Kageyama hardly any time to yell at him before they had to exit in an undignified manner from the bathroom window and dash towards the nearest house, and, even then, Shouyou still shrieked as they dashed across the road.

 _Perfect_.

Now they were trapped in a house that had a suspiciously locked basement and far too many chairs for Kageyama's liking.

"The windows are done," Shouyou says, his voice sounding directly into Kageyama's ear as he startles and turns, glaring as he meets Shouyou's wide brown eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" He asks.

"Is the sky blue?" He scowls and Shouyou considers this.

"It looks grey outside." Shouyou says.

Kageyama groans and smacks his forehead, turning away from Shouyou. "That's not what I meant." He says as he strides into the living room and takes a seat on the too-soft sofa.

Shouyou follows sheepishly after him and sits down beside him. "I know." He whispers, and a twinge of guilt stabs Kageyama's heart. "I don't like it when you're mad at me. Sometimes it feels like you like being mad at me." He continues, looking down at his hands, which are clasped in his lap, strands of red hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I don't like being mad at you," Kageyama says with a sigh, brushing his hair back from his face. "I don't like being mad. You need to stop running off ahead before you've checked your surroundings." 

"I just wanted to get the medication for Yacchan." Shouyou murmurs and Kageyama sighs again, turning to him with his arm draped over the back of the sofa.

Shouyou looks up at him. "I wanted to get Yacchan's medicine too." He says. "I know how much you worry about her. But that is no reason to be putting yourself in danger."

Shouyou looks away and lifts a hand to gently caress the bandages on his arm, running his fingers over them carefully as Kageyama winces. He imagines the bite beneath the faded white, purple and blue bruising, red blood oozing from the puncture marks, spiderwebs of dark black crawling across his skin and coating his veins, turning him into one of the monsters outside. For a moment he images Shouyou as one of them, with filmy white eyes and a hanging, rotting jaw that falls open to reveal missing teeth and a loud screech, he imagines his sunset orange hair falling away in clumps, his ribcage exposed and his blood no longer red but thick and black.

The thought makes Kageyama feel sick, but it's all he sees when he blinks.

Slowly, Kageyama reaches out to caress Shouyou's hand. "Well," he says, his throat as dry as the Sahara and his tongue like sand. "Don't worry about that now."

Shouyou nods wordlessly and draws back, sucking in a sharp breath. "How long?" He asks, and the two small words hang as heavy as lead between them.

"Twenty-five minutes." Kageyama replies.

"Tobio?" Shouyou asks, his voice high and reedy and way too panicked to sound like Shouyou, and Kageyama looks up. "When the time comes..." he begins, and Kageyama feels floored, both knowing the words that are about to fall from Shouyou's lips and hating them with every fibre of his being. "When I turn, please put a bullet through my skull."

The phrasing of the words knock Kageyama off-guard, brutal and like a punch to his gut that leaves him breathless. "Shou..." He manages, barely managing to force the words pass his lips. "You know I can't..."

"Why?" Shouyou snaps, his eyes flying up to meet Kageyama's. "You've done it before."

Kageyama remembers the sickening recoil of the handgun as he sent a bullet through the skull of his idol and cringes, physically turns away from Shouyou at the memory. "That was different." He says.

"How?" Shouyou asks, his eyes burning like hot coals as he glares at Kageyama. "What was different?"

Kageyama swallows thickly. "I... I _care_ about you."

And those words are an understatement.

"And you cared about Oikawa." Shouyou replies and Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut. "So what if you care about me? I'm asking - no, begging - for you to do this one last thing for me, Tobio. I need you to do this for me." He says, and, for the first time, Kageyama senses the panic in his voice, and that Shouyou's eyes are wide and searching and his entire body is practically begging him for release once he dies, and before he comes back again.

Kageyama forces open his eyes and blinks at him. "You don't understand." He says, but the words echo deafly in his ears, as if he's in some long tunnel and the only thing he sees is Shouyou, and the only thing he hears is Shouyou, and that he keeps picturing Shouyou dying in his arms and that he will never have the strength to pull the trigger.

Shouyou looks hurt as he gazes up in Kageyama's eyes. "No," he says, his voice as hollow as a tree carved out by woodpeckers. "I don't."

The silence deafens Kageyama, it fills his every sense like a tsunami of emotion and quietness that washes over him and leaves him breathless and shocked and wondering. Shouyou looks away but Kageyama keeps looking at him, memorising every part of his face, the curve of his lips when he speaks, the dimples in his smile and how his eyes look like golden amber in the dim light of the room. He wants to remember Shouyou like this, not the creature that he is going to become, hungering for flesh and tearing into Kageyama the way he tore into the package of freeze-dried strawberries that Kageyama snagged him for his birthday.

And he'd let Shouyou. If it came down to that.

If Kageyama found a genie at the bottom of the can of peaches in his backpack, he would wish that he could turn back the clock and kiss Shouyou on the roof of their school, battered, terrified and covered in blood when he had the chance. He would wish that he got a lifetime with Shouyou's hand in his, Shouyou's lips on his, in a moment before they both died.

"You don't understand." Kageyama repeats, his eyes wide and his hands gripping tightly onto Shouyou's "I love you."

Shouyou freezes. "What?" He says blankly.

"I love you." Kageyama repeats softly as he gives Shouyou's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I love you."

Slowly, Shouyou turns to him and blinks. "Why?" He asks, dumbfounded before he gasps. " _You love me?_ " He repeats, the words only just registering in his mind.

 _That one's easy_ , Kageyama thinks.

"I love your hair," Kageyama says, reaching out to caress it gently. "And how wild and curly and unapologetically orange and bright it is. And I love your eyes and how they look when you're excited and happy. I love how badass you are with your machete you're like some kind of apocalypse superhero with that thing." Shouyou laughs lightly at that. "And I love your dimples when you smile, and your freckles and how they scatter across your face and arms and neck like constellations. I love how you're so fucking stupid and how it makes me want to both scream and kiss you."

"You're as stupid as me." Shouyou retorts. "Remember the supermarket?"

Kageyama scowls and swipes at Shouyou's head. "This is about you, dumbass!" He scolds.

Shouyou clutches at his head. "Geez! Okay, okay." Shouyou grumbles, though he doesn't look all that annoyed. "Continue."

"I love how you do that." Kageyama says with a small smile. "I love how you look so cute when someone shows you attention, or how you smile at me when I do something nice for you or nice for Yacchan. I love that you aren't afraid to yell at me, and call me stupid, and I love that you aren't afraid to listen to me and hug me and... be around me."

Shouyou nudges his shoulder with a smile. "We all need a little bit of hug-time every now and then." He says and Kageyama bursts out laughing.

"That's so stupid but I love it." He says and Shouyou smacks his hands over Kageyama's mouth. "What was that for?" He asks, frowning.

"Zombies." Shouyou says, nodding to the rhythmic thudding and moaning outside the walls of their house, and Kageyama remembers where he is as Shouyou smiles and pokes him on the cheek. "Do you love me so much that you forgot you were part of the apocalypse?' He asks.

"Yes." Kageyama says and Shouyou flushes pink.

Shouyou peers at him, scanning him carefully with wide, hopeful eyes. "You really do love me." He says breathlessly.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Of course I do." he says. "It's hard not to."

Before another word can pass Kageyama's lips, Shouyou quickly stands, glaring down at his arm and Kageyama. "Why did it take me getting bit for you to tell me that you love me?" He protests. "Y'know, I imagined a more romantic proposal, maybe, I don't know! You decapitating a zombie for me and professing your undying love for me, or me saving you from dying and you swoon so much that I just kiss you and we both fall in love." Kageyama watches him as he marches back and forth on the carpeted floors. "I didn't imagine me actually dying! Which, I should've expected because this is the freaking apocalypse!" He cries before he smacks his hands over his mouth.

"Profess?" Kageyama says. "I didn't know you knew words that long!"

Shouyou smacks him on the arm. "That's not the point, Kageyama!" He protests as Kageyama stands up. "I've been in love with you since high school and it takes me getting fucking bit for you to confess to me! The world must fucking hate me!" Kageyama takes Shouyou by the shoulders. "Well, fuck the world because I'm going to die! I refuse to--" 

Kageyama presses his hand over Shouyou's mouth. "Christ," He says quietly. "You talk too much." And he leans in to press a kiss to his hand over the place where Shouyou's lips would be, and Shouyou goes scarlet.

After a moment, Kageyama pulls back with a pleased look. "W...What was that for?" Shouyou asks quietly, his eyes wide and his lips parted in surprise. "W...Why..."

"Well, it got you to shut up." Kageyama says, grinning at Shouyou's shocked look as he gestures to the window. "Zombies."

Immediately a scowl crosses Shouyou's face as he surges forward to grab Kageyama by the front of his jacket, pulling him down to his level until they are almost nose-to-nose. "You're always such an idiot, Bakegayama." He says with a frustrated sigh before he pulls Kageyama forward and plants a kiss on his lips.

Kageyama feels like someone's just pressed a defibrillator against his chest to jumpstart his heart. His fingers and toes tingle as he leans into the kiss and lifts his hands to caress Shouyou's face, tug him closer and press the entire weight of his body against Shouyou's, covering him like a blanket as if he could protect him from the scrambling hands raking their rotted nails down the windows. Shouyou mumbles in surprise against his skin, but parts his lips for Kageyama as the electricity flowing through him reaches his brain and lights it up, he is hyperaware of Shouyou's skin on his, of how Shouyou feels, soft and willing, but oh so stubborn in his own way; oh so perfect. His nerve endings are on fire and his brain only has one thought, and that is of Shouyou and how he never wants to stop kissing him.

But soon, too soon, Shouyou pulls back from him, his hair ruffled and his lips red.

"Idiot." Shouyou repeats. But it sounds half hearted and breathless and so good.

Kageyama just rests his forehead against Shouyou, basking in their panting breaths and creased appearance. "You kiss good." Kageyama manages and Shouyou snorts.

"Is that all you can say?" He asks with a laugh. "' _You kiss good_ '? I might as well just read 'A Dummies Guide to Volleyball' if I wanted to know something that already knew."

Kageyama's fingers tangle in Shouyou's hair. "God, you're so annoying." he groans into Shouyou's skin.

He can feel Shouyou's grin against his cheek. "But you _love me_." He says confidently and firmly. "You love me. You love me. And _I love you_ , Tobio. We're in love." He declares happily and Kageyama swears he's glowing under the presence of Shouyou's words.

He nods as he buries his nose in Shouyou's hair. "Yeah." He agrees quietly. "We're in love."

They stand holding each other for a good few minutes, drinking in the feeling of the weight of another clinging onto them, holding them so close and loving them so dearly that it feels like drowning if they let go. Kageyama thinks that maybe if he holds on to Shouyou like this forever that he won't turn, that he won't die and slip away between his fingers like sand, that they'll be able to stay together- that Shouyou will live, breathe, be.

But he won't Be for much longer.

 _Ten minutes_.

The red numbers blink at him from his digital watch as he checks it behind Shouyou's back. The best thing he can do for now is allow Shouyou to lose track of time and forget all about the bandages on his arm and what is underneath them. He doesn't want Shouyou to be afraid when he goes. He wants him to be laughing, smiling, bright. He never wants to see the light fade from Shouyou's eyes.

"What'll happen?" Shouyou asks, his voice mumbled by Kageyama's shoulder. 

"When?" Kageyama says into his hair.

"When I'm gone."

Kageyama freezes. "Don't say that." He says. "Don't think of that."

Shouyou pulls away from him a little bit, reaching out to rest a hand against Kageyama's cheek. "But it's going to happen." He says and Kageyama squeezes his burning eyes shut and tries very hard not to start crying. Shouyou notices this. "Hey, hey, Tobio. Please, don't cry."

Kageyama sucks in a deep breath. "But I want to." He says quietly, resting his forehead against Shouyou's. "I want to so bad."

"I know." Shouyou replies softly, his fingers carding through Tobio's hair. "I know."

"I don't want to think about it." Kageyama says, opening his eyes to gaze into Shouyou's sympathetic ones.

"Okay." Shouyou says, stroking Kageyama's flushed cheeks with his thumb. "Let's not be sad then, okay? Let's live today like it'a our last."

Kageyama nods slowly. "Okay."

Shouyou meets his eyes very seriously. "Do you wanna get married?" He asks and Kageyama chokes on the dusty air, his face as red as a beetroot as he heaves into the empty air, leaving Shouyou to burst into hysterical laughter and clap Kageyama on the back. 

"N-No!" Kageyama protests, lifting a hand to his face to try and cover the blush staining his cheeks. "The… The zombies! You wanna do it here—?"

"Christ, Tobio!" Shouyou manages through his laughter. "You always take things too seriously!"

Kageyama blinks at him for a moment before he lunges forward to grab Shouyou by the back of his jacket and shake him lightly as he cries out in protest. "Maybe you should stop being a dumbass!" Kageyama retaliates as Shouyou continues to giggle. "I take things with exactly the right amount of seriousness! _Stop laughing_ , Shouyou!" 

"Sorry Tobio," Shouyou says with a grin. "But you're too cu— _Bwah_! That hurts!" Shouyou cries as Kageyama tugs at his ear, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Don't…" Kageyama begins as he averts his eyes from Shouyou's. "Call me cute...  _You're_ cute."

Shouyou reaches up to cup Kageyama's face in his worn hands. "You're cuter." He says. "So you don't want to get married?" He teases and Kageyama pouts a little as he looks away.

"No…" Kageyama says slowly. "I do wanna get married at some point. But I never thought it would be…" He trails off, unsure.

Shouyou raises an eyebrow. "During the apocalypse?" he finishes.

Kageyama nods. "Yeah."

 _Five minutes_.

Kageyama swallows hard as he checks his watch, the time seeming to be slipping trough his fingers like water, but at least Shouyou is unaware and blinking up at him with those wide, beautiful eyes and an utterly addicting smile. He blinks a few times, etching the image of Shouyou smiling into the back of his skull, so that when he had to put a bullet through his skull he could close his eyes and kill the thing that took Shouyou's place.

"I want to get married." Shouyou hums thoughtfully, dropping back onto the sofa with a small sigh. "Have done since I was little. I wanted an outdoors wedding. I still do, even if it means that the chances of me getting my face eaten by zombies is higher."

Kageyama takes his seat next to him. "The last thing you need to worry about is zombies eating you." He says as Shouyou leans into him.

Shouyou snorts. "What? Are you going to eat my face? I believe the common term for that is making out, Kageyama." Shouyou says and Kageyama flushes pink again, allowing Shouyou to giggle before he settles more comfortably into his side. "Can't you imagine it? Beautiful flowers, miles of green, a white and gold suit, family and friends gathered around to see you happy. It would be perfect." He says, his arm stretched out in front of him as if gesturing to an imaginary wedding scene.

"After we get out of here, we'll find a wedding certificate and get hitched in the woods in a patch of wild flowers." Kageyama suggests inside. 

Shouyou's nose wrinkles. "But it'll be muddy." he says. "I'll be wearing a white suit."

"You'll be wearing black." Kageyama says with a roll of his eyes. "Or better yet, just wear what you're wearing now; that looks fine enough."

Shouyou considers this, blinking up at the ceiling.

"A cozy wedding." Shouyou says softly before he turns to grin at Kageyama. "I could get behind that. Suga can be the minister of course."

"And Daichi and Tanaka the witnesses." Kageyama adds.

Shouyou grins as he gets to his feet, tugging Kageyama up with him. "What do you say we settle down in a clean neighbourhood?" He suggests, totally lost in the fantasy. "We'll buy a cute two bedroom house and paint the walls green, and you can plant flowers and we'll get an orange tree. Maybe we'll get a kid, raise him to like volleyball." Shouyou says and Kageyama's heart squeezes painfully in his chest.

"After the ceremony we'll find somewhere with a stage," Kageyama says, allowing his hands to slip from Shouyou's and rest on his hip. "We'll have our first dance together as husbands. The song will be… Elvis Presley. _Falling in Love_." 

Shouyou giggles and begins to sway on his feet. "Not _Uptown Girl_?" He asks with a teasing grin. "You love Billy Joel."

Kageyama nods at that and tugs Shouyou closer. "I do." He says. "But I'm always falling in love with you."

"I'm always falling in love with you too," Shouyou says softly before he leans his head against Kageyama's chest as his arms reach around his abdomen to clutch him close. "I don't want to stop falling. Falling, falling." He sighs into Kageyama's shirt.

Kageyama rests his chin on Shouyou's head and moves his arms to envelop him in his arms and hold him close. "I'll catch you. And then we'll be in love." Kageyama says softly.

"That's poetic, Tobio," Shouyou says against his skin. "You're a sap."

 _Two minutes_.

Kageyama chuckles sadly into Shouyou's hair. "Only for you." He says.

"Kageyama." Shouyou says, his voice too loud and too clear for Kageyama's liking. "Promise you'll look after yourself once I'm gone."

Kageyama freezes, blinking at the photograph hanging on the wall opposite him. The glass is cracked and the frame is dusty, inside there's a picture of a family;two smiling parents, a grinning kid no older than five (Kageyama hopes that the kid is living, somewhere), and a large dog. He wonders if they've turned now, he wonder who turned first— he wonders if those parents would have had the guts to shoot their own kid in the head, even if that kid did hunger for their flesh. Maybe the parents turned first, and then the kid didn't know how to use a gun, he couldn't have done anything but turn too.

Shouyou's going to turn, and Kageyama's going to have to shoot him; it's what Shouyou begged him for. But, what if he peers into the eyes of the thing that took Shouyou's place and sees something, anything, that was trying to tell him that the real Shouyou was still buried in there somewhere? What would he do then?

Could he still give Shouyou mercy?

The handgun in his backpack suddenly feels too heavy.

Shouyou's hands are on his face, pulling him down to look into his eyes, and he is panicked, scanning him for any sign that he may be listening. H finds it when Kageyama's eye stock with his. "Kageyama." He says. "Promise me. You've got to promise me, okay?"

Kageyama's hands shake as he reaches out to cup Shouyou's face. "But you won't be here." He says breathlessly.

"I know." Shouyou says quietly. "That's why you've got to look after yourself. Or I'm coming back as a ghost to kick your ass."

 _One minute_.

Kageyama forces a scowl through the tears beading in his eyes. "Dumbass." He says, the insult coming out sadly fond. "Don't need you to tell me what to do." 

Shouyou laughs as silent tears slip down his cheeks. "Bakageyama." Shouyou says, but it sounds too fond to carry any real weight. "Always making me worry."

"Says you." Kageyama says as he reaches up to brush away the tears from Shouyou's eyes. "Making me worry, making me care; working yourself into a state."

 _Thirty seconds_.

"I'm a state because of you." Shouyou says with a smile. "Always because of you."

Kageyama watches as he pulls his backpack from his back and pulls something out. "You're still saying stupid stuff until the end." Kageyama manages to choke out as Shouyou uncurls the hands he has clenched into fists and pushes his fingers back to grip his handgun. "Idiot."

 _Fifteen seconds_.

Shouyou guides the gun up to his forehead, presses the barrel there as he flicks off the safety with a sickening click, blinking up at Kageyama with wide, tear-filled brown eyes. "Says you." Shouyou says breathlessly. "Always saying stupid stuff."

Kageyama's chest heaves at the sight. "Shouyou. _I can't_."

 _Ten seconds_.

"You can." Shouyou assures, gripping the barrel of the gun to press it more firmly against his temple. "You _have to_."

 _Eight seconds_.

"I don't want to." Kageyama says, squeeze his eye shut as he allows a sob to wrack his body. " _Shouyou_." The name comes out pleading and broken.

He hears Shouyou swallow and then sob. "I know." He says, his voice choked and broken. "Don't be afraid. I'll come back to you, Tobio. I'll come to you as the sun. And the rain. And the stars. I won't leave you. I'll always be with you."

 _Five seconds_.

"Shouyou?" Kageyama whispers, his hands shaking and the sound of the zombies raging in his ears like the waves crashing against a cliff during a storm. 

 _Four seconds_.

"Tobio." Shouyou's voice comes, filling his ears like sweet music.

 _Three seconds_.

"I love you." Kageyama says, allowing his eyes to open as he leans forward, presses a feather light kiss against Shouyou's temple. "I won't ever stop loving you."

The words make Shouyou double over, his hands shaking on the barrel of the gun as he squeezes his eyes shut.

 _Two seconds_.

"Tobio." Shouyou says, so softly and so quietly that Kageyama fears he's already slipping away.

Kageyama blinks down at him, tears streaking down his dirt-smudged face in haste, a waterfall following after them.

 _One second_.

"I love you."

 _Zero_.

Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut at the same time that his index finger squeezes the trigger, and Shouyou lets out an ear piercing shriek before the entire room goes silent. 

It fills his ears like radio static and Kageyama staggers backwards discarding the gun on the sofa before collapsing against the nearest wall. He places his reeling, fuzzy head in his hands and begins to cry, letting high, reedy noises fill his ears and his chest heave as tears drip from his cheeks and stain his clothes and leave wet splotches on the stained carpet beneath him. All he can think of is Shouyou and his smile and his hopeful eyes and his warmth and the sickening recoil of the gun.

_What will Suga say?_

He can almost imagine the horrified and distraught look on their leader's face.

_What will he tell Kenma?_

Will Kenma ever be able to look Kageyama in the eyes again knowing that he was the one that killed his friend? Surely he'd hate him.

Kageyama wouldn't blame him.

And that would be fine— because nothing that Suga and Daichi could say in his defence would ever make him feel better about himself. They could say that Kageyama did the right thing to give Shouyou mercy, but they'd be empty words and Kageyama would still hate himself.

The hate boils his blood like acid and he wants to tear at his skin and reach for that gun and put a bullet in his own skull. He owed it to the world. Some sick part of him wants to feel the panic before the bullet goes in, the split second of burning pain before everything goes black and he wakes up in an afterlife. Hopefully the same one that Shouyou ended up in.

There are hands cupping his face and drying his tears, shielding him away from the world and the prying eyes of that stupid fucking family photo that is glaring down at him. He wonders about the kid again, he wonders if he had to give his dog mercy. The hands push his hair back from his face and lips whisper comforting noises into his skin, plant kisses on his face and tell him that everything is going to be alright, that everything is okay now. But Kageyama knows it isn't.

"I couldn't do it." Kageyama chokes into the dusty air. "I'm sorry, Shouyou. I couldn't."

Shouyou, a blotchy patchwork of orange through Kageyama's tears, just shakes his head and holds Kageyama tighter. "I'm sorry." He whispers into Kageyama's hair. "I shouldn't have made you do that."

Kageyama clutches onto him tighter, sobbing into his jacket. "But you're not dead." Kageyama chokes. "How… why are you not dead?" He asks.

Shouyou goes still above him and then he leans down to pepper the top of Kageyama's head with kisses. "I don't know." He says, his voice choked. "I don't know. I should be dead but I'm not. I'm not dead— I don't want to die, Tobio."

"I know." Kageyama gasps, burying his face into Shouyou's jacket. "Don't leave me, Shou. Please, don't leave me."

Shouyou's shaking hand reach out to stroke Kageyama's hair soothingly as he kisses Kageyama's temple once more. "I won't leave you." Shouyou says so softly that Kageyama can barely hear it. "I promise."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ cherry-kirsch ](cherry-kirsch.tumblr.com) || twitter: [ cherriwrites ](https://twitter.com/cherriwrites)


End file.
